


Together Again

by Gingerslam



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: 18th Century References, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Development, Childbirth, Christian Character, Christianity, Developing Relationship, Extended Families, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mention of weapons, Pregnancy, References to Sex, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerslam/pseuds/Gingerslam
Summary: In this follow up to “Love Letters,” Brian, Ellen, Jenny, Willie, and their housemaid Emily risk time travel to modern day Scotland in order to escape a famine threatening to overtake 18th century Europe. Reuniting with Jamie, Claire, Murtagh, Lambert, and Joe, they adapt to the 21st century and a renovated Lallybroch.
Relationships: Brian Fraser & Other(s), Brian Fraser/Ellen MacKenzie Fraser, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Claire Beauchamp/Jenny Fraser, Claire Beauchamp/Murtagh Fraser, Claire Beauchamp/Other(s), Claire Beauchamp/Quentin Beauchamp, Ellen Fraser & Other(s), Jamie Fraser & Murtagh Fraser, Jamie Fraser & Other(s), Jenny Fraser & Other(s), Jenny Fraser & others, Joe Abernathy & Other(s), Murtagh Fraser & Other(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Willie Fraser & Other(s), Yi Tien Cho & Others
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a continuation of one of my first works: "Love Letters." Though "Together Again" will have a different structure and posting timeline, it retains the same characters, the same promise of no violence, no over-the-top smut, no death, and the same humorous, happy (but realistic) day-to-day life for the Frasers, Lambert Beauchamp, and Joe Abernathy. There will no longer be vignettes, however, and updates will be twice a month (on Sundays), rather than weekly.
> 
> Though I do try to make Jamie and Claire the focus, part of what drew me to write fanfic was to give more presence to the secondary characters who we knew so little of, or who had lives that were sad or too short. In this respect, Jamie and Claire may be absent from some chapters. If you are a reader looking for them to be front and center, this may not be the story for you.
> 
> Lastly, please be sure to read all the tags. If you do not like what I’ve written, or the way I’ve written it, please do not leave a hateful comment. Find something you do like from the numerous Outlander stories on AO3; better yet, you could write your own. I want my account to bring peace and comfort during this very trying time so will not tolerate any expressions of hatred or anger in the comments that could be upsetting to other readers.
> 
> On the other hand, respectfully asking for a chapter to have a particular situation or to include something specific is welcome, and I will do my best to honor it. 
> 
> To my returning readers, I hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed Love Letters and I’m very glad you’re back. To new readers – welcome!

While Claire made up the bed in the new master bedroom, Ellen found the spinning wheel Claire had bought, running her hand over the cords of wool in it.

“Is the old way still used, then?” she asked, a hint of hopefulness in her voice. 

“Somewhat,” Claire replied, trying not to sadden her mother-in-law. “I use it to teach the students in the class. But…” she added, “I find myself drawn to it when I need to relax. There’s something about the motions that are comforting.”

Ellen smiled. “Weel, it’ll be a bit more of an effort soon, aye?” 

Placing both of her hands on her four-month bump, Claire nodded. “In that case, you are free to use it as often as you want. In fact,” she continued, grabbing the hand-woven rag basket to take downstairs for towels and washcloths, “consider it yours.”

“Thank ye, lass, but I dinna want to…”

“You’re not imposing or taking anything away. Your remarkable skills will be invaluable to us, as well as the students, especially since I’ll need to cut back on what I’ll be doing.” She hugged her tightly. “It hasn’t been the same without you. I’ll check on dinner and allow you time to settle.”

She paused at the doorway. “I’m so grateful you’re here. Both of you,” Claire said as Brian entered from the hallway. “That you’re safe. It means everything to us.”

Both Ellen and Brian worried about adapting to this new way of life, feeling they were so long in their ways, in their time, that acclimating would prove too daunting, or that their usefulness might be behind them. The “vehicles” they rode to the house in, the new ways of cooking, the lanterns throughout the house that were lit by a switch on the wall, big rotating, noisy boxes that washed clothes and dishes…it was all so unbelievable.

With Claire assuring Ellen of her purpose, though, it put her mind somewhat at ease.

But worries remained. Was it to be Jamie and Claire’s home, or was it still theirs? Little things such as these weighed on Ellen, but Brian, knowing her thoughts, consoled her.

“It wilna be so difficult,” Brian said, turning the faucets as Jamie had shown him to get warm water to wash his hands. “We’ve escaped what would have been a time of great danger. We’ll…” he said looking in the mirror at her reflection as she admired the spinning wheel “have the opportunity to watch the bairns grow and never again worry about the British.”

At this he saw her smile. “See, then? A grandma’s touch is important. Yer place is crucial here. Dinna ye forget that.”

“As is a Grandfather’s,” she winked. 

Now that they were in the largest, uppermost room, with Jenny and Emily sharing the other across the hall, Willie would be on the floor below in the room beside Claire and Jamie’s. 

Meeting downstairs for dinner, Ellen grasped Brian’s hand and gently nodded to Ingrid who was quietly setting the table.

He took her meaning.

“Ma’am, yer a healer then,” he said, catching her attention. “Ye were involved in saving my son’s life?”

Ingrid was touched by their warmth and respect. “Indirectly,” she began, sitting down the napkins and silverware. “There were surgeons …advanced healers that initially operated on him, their having specific knowledge of the damage to the liver and how to save it. I was there afterward, helping with recovery.”

Brian took a moment to compose himself before he replied to her, taking in his son nearby, in perfect health, who was holding _his_ son.

“Ye have our undying appreciation.”

She walked around the table to take his and Ellen’s hand. “It was a pleasure. For out of it I not only met your exceptional family, but I found the love of my life.”

“Do ye ken when the bairn is due?” Ellen asked.

Murtagh came to her side, smiling. “September, or thereabouts.”

“And yer due in June, Claire?” Ellen asked, beaming.

“Indeedy!”

This time Brian grabbed her hand. “Ye’ll be a busy Gran,” he whispered.


End file.
